Tous les Hommes Peuvent Changer
by Matteic
Summary: Trad. d'une fic de DareSonar. Estce qu'un livre peut changer la vie d'un homme ? La question se pose quand Greg lit un mystérieux livre et cherche de vraies réponses, à propos de luimême, et à propos de l'auteur... [Greg Fic] COMPLETE !
1. Nous Sommes Tous Seuls

****

Tous les hommes peuvent changer

LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT : Je suis une " revieweuse au hasard ", une personne qui va lire des " histoires froides " (des histoires vraiment vieilles tombées bas dans les listes) et les reviewe de manière professionnelle. J'espère que vous me rejoindrez et deviendrez un autre " revieweur au hasard ". Wou !

DISCLAIMER : Si Les Experts m'appartenaient, je jouerais dedans et Eric Szmanda serait mon mari. Tant que je rêve, j'aimerais bien un million de dollars et Eric Close de FBI : Portés Disparus, aussi. Et la paix dans le monde. Vous devez penser aux enfants.

SITUATION : Cette histoire se passe après la troisième saison. Disons que Gil a été opéré et qu'il peut entendre. D'accord ? D'accord.

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE (Hey, si elle met des majuscules, je vois pas pourquoi moi je pourrais pas !) Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet auteur. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, le fait que je n'aie pas pleuré en lisant cette histoire reste un véritable mystère. Ne vous laissez pas intimider par les premières lignes. Dernière chose : il peut arriver que j'intervienne dans le texte pour préciser une référence ou quelque chose. En ce cas, je ferai une remarque précédée de T/N, Translator's Note. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nous sommes Tous Seuls

" Tu sais, Greg " dit Sara d'un ton désinvolte, regardant les résultats d'ADN qu'il venait de lui tendre " Parfois, je vois tes lèvres bouger et je pense que je comprends ce que tu dis, puis je réalise que je ne parle pas 'Idiot'. "

Greg lui fit son sourire en coin et dit " Oui, mais au moins je ne parle pas un 'Allumé' complet et absolu. "

Sara secoua la tête et le laissa dans le silence du labo. Il regarda vers la porte de Gil. Sa porte était ouverte et il était assis dans son bureau, complètement concentré sur un magazine. Catherine alla vers lui et resta là une seconde, se demandant ce qu'il lisait.

" Bouh. " dit-elle d'une manière pas vraiment effrayante. Il leva la tête et sourit légèrement, demandant " Où en est le cas Thomas ? "

" Terminé. J'ai juste besoin que vous signiez quelques trucs avant de l'envoyer au paradis des enveloppes en papier kraft collecter la poussière. "

Il hocha la tête, signa ce qu'elle lui montra, et elle sortit de son bureau.

Greg, pendant ce temps, était assis sur une chaise dans le labo, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Sara passa devant et allait entrer quand elle s'arrêta pour le regarder. Catherine passa et Sara tendit le bras pour l'arrêter.

" Regarde Greg. " murmura-t-elle. Catherine se tourna, regarda et regarda ensuite le sol, mal à l'aise. " Oui, je l'ai déjà vu comme ça. Il le fait tous les jours, quand le travail lui en laisse le temps. Il reste juste assis comme ça, comme s'il était tellement seul. "

" Il l'est, d'une certaine manière. " dit Sara, toujours murmurant.

Catherine secoua la tête. " Oui. Nous le sommes tous. "

* * *

C'EST BON JUSQUE LÀ ? J'ESPÈRE, PARCE QUE JE VAIS CONTINUER ! RESTEZ CONNECTÉS !

T/N : CETTE HISTOIRE EST LA PREUVE QUE LES HISTOIRES À CHAPITRES COURTS PEUVENT ÊTRE TRÈS BONNES.

" Vous savez que vous êtes un ringard quand un de vos achats impulsifs est un Rubik's Cube. "


	2. Il Semble Si Vide

Réponse aux reviews : hey, 3 reviews : waouh ! Continuez comme ça !  
**Noix de Coco** : "Hello,  
j'aime beaucoup cette histoire et c'est vrai que le fait que le chap soit court ne change pas la qualitée du début de l'histoire...  
En esperant pouvoir lire la suite rapidement, Noix de Coco"  
_Réponse_ : Rapidement, bon... Mais je lance trois chapitres cette fois ci, l'histoire avance bien ! Je traduis également d'autres histoire de cet auteur, avec des chapitres plus longs.

**essylanna** : "tres bien! L'histoire est excellente! mise à jour ASAP."  
_Réponse_ : Pour la partie ASAP, voir la réponse Noix de Coco... Merci ! Moi aussi, je trouve cette histoire superbe.

**Ivrian** : "Entièrement d'accord ! Il ne faut pas forcément de longs chapitres pour faire une bonne histoire !  
Ce début m'a l'air très prometteur... et ta traduction est très bonne. Cours de ce pas lire la fic en anglais Encore bravo !"  
_Réponse_ : Hey, je sers à quoi moi si tu lis la fic en anglais ? (rigole). Merci !Ton pseudo est très joli !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Il Semble si Vide  
**

Greg regarda sa montre. Il était presque sept heures du matin. Presque l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à la maison ? se demanda Greg avant de rouler des yeux. Au moins ici il était forcé d'avoir quelques contacts humains.

Il regarda autour de lui. La porte de Grissom était fermée, comme d'habitude, et tout le monde autour allait faire des heures sup puisque personne n'était là et que c'était presque l'heure de partir. Il s'assit et regarda dans le vide. Une chanson sortit de la radio, mais il l'entendit à peine. Il commença à mettre sa veste et sentit le trou dans son ventre, grandissant lentement de plus en plus chaque jour.

Tristement, Greg réalisa soudain ceci : il n'avait pas de but.

Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il le sentait. Comme si, s'il allait mourir aujourd'hui, personne ne se souviendrait de lui.

Il savait qu'il exagérait. Il savait que des gens s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais le terrible sentiment de solitude était toujours là, l'entraînant dans l'obscurité.

Catherine et Warrick passèrent la porte, juste alors que Grissom sortait enfin de son bureau. Il se percutèrent et Warrick fit un bref salut à Grissom avant de partir mais Catherine s'arrêta, forçant Grissom à stopper.

" Gil " dit-elle, et il la regarda dans les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes.

" Oui ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton interrogateur.

" Vous avez remarqué Greg récemment ? " demanda Catherine. Grissom nota son inquiétude maternelle et sourit intérieurement.

" Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez. " dit Grissom.

" Il est si triste. Il semble si... si vide, ces temps-ci. Il me rappelle quelqu'un. "

Grissom resta silencieux.

" Je pense que vous savez de qui je parle, Gil. Maintenant que vous pouvez entendre, vous ne semblez plus vous isoler autant. Greg m'inquiète, Gil. "

Grissom la regarda. " Je ne peux pas aider Greg s'il se sent triste à moins qu'il me le demande, Catherine. Il est adulte. Et puis... " Grissom se tourna vers Greg, qui souriait à quelque chose que disait Warrick.

" Catherine, je pense que vous vous inquiétez trop. " Il sourit et pressa son épaule de manière rassurante, et elle sourit un peu. " Vous n'avez jamais semblé vous inquiéter autant pour moi ! " il sourit largement et s'éloigna.

" Si, Gil. " murmura-t-elle. " Je l'ai fait. "

* * *

Note de l'Auteur : la scène précédente est strictement platonique entre Catherine est Grissom, désolée pour les shippers ! Je suis toujours indécise pour ça... Grissom et Sara ou Nick et Sara ? Décision difficile ! Qui préférez-vous ? Ok, c'est bon... 

GUETTEZ LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !

" Si les hommes viennent de Mars, pourquoi n'y retournent-ils pas ? "


	3. Par Maree Aveno

****

Chapitre 3 : Par Maree Aveno

Greg ouvrit la porte de son appartement et posa sa clé sur la table d'entrée.

Greg n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de désordonné. Etant un scientifique, il était instinctivement net, car il aurait énormément d'ennuis s'il était mal organisé. Il alla vers son lit et tomba aussitôt endormi, avant même que le soleil ait le temps de se lever complètement.

Greg ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un grand trou, comme un trou noir, au-dessus de lui, aspirant lentement tous les objets de la chambre et lentement mais sûrement se rapprochant de Greg... encore...

Il se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri. Il regarda son réveil et vit une heure, un très bon nombre d'heures de sommeil pour lui. Il marcha vers la miroir.

" Joli. " murmura Greg pour lui-même en souriant, en regardant ses cheveux qui étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur de faire grand chose, il enleva les vêtements dans lesquels il avait dormi, enfila un débardeur et un pantalon et partit courir. Il avait fait beaucoup de course récemment, il aimait sentir le soleil du désert sur sa peau.

Il passa la porte et commença à courir, ne se concentrant sur rien d'autre que sa respiration et le rythme de ses pieds frappant le sol et l'entraînant dans un transe hypnotique. Contrairement aux autres gens, Greg trouvait plus facile de courir si tout ce qu'il faisait était se concentrer sur ses muscles brûlants, sur sa respiration difficile.

Il parcourut ses trois kilomètres habituels et rentra chez lui à deux heures. Il prit une douche, regarda la télé et partit pour le labo.

Un autre jour, un autre moment à sourire quand quelqu'un était là. Une autre opportunité d'observer sa vie, comme dans une expérience de décorporation.

Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, Greg resta un peu plus tard, cherchant une empreinte partielle dans l'ordinateur et attendant qu'un échantillon d'ADN soit analysé. Quand il alla à son casier, il l'ouvrit et prit sa veste. Il n'aurait pas remarqué le livre s'il n'avait pas trébuché et n'avait pas été forcé de faire un tour sur lui-même pour garder l'équilibre, dans un mouvement impromptu et maladroit de danse classique.

Un livre reposait par terre sur sa couverture. Comme le casier de Greg était le seul ouvert, il ne pouvait venir que de là. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant et se pencha pour lire la couverture.

Ce n'était qu'un beau bleu sombre avec le titre " Sans nom. "

En bas, " Par : Maree Aveno. "

Greg savait qu'il n'était pas là par hasard, car il était usé et abîmé ; il avait été lu déjà. Il le ramassa, le mit dans sa poche, alla à sa voiture et rentra chez lui, se posant déjà des questions sur le mystérieux livre.

Il alla vers sa chambre, jeta sa veste sur son lit, s'affala sur son canapé et l'ouvrit à la première page, qui était la dédicace :

" Normalement, les auteurs dédicacent leurs livres à quelqu'un de spécial dans leurs vies qui les a inspirés et les a motivés à écrire ce livre. Malheureusement, je ne connais personne comme ça. Dommage. "

Greg sourit faiblement, remua pour s'installer plus confortablement et continua.

* * *

RESTEZ EN LIGNE !

" Les araignées étaient dans ma maison tout le temps ! "

" Eh bien, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr... "

" Si ! Il y a une toile d'araignée dans ma grange ! "

" ... Bon, une toile d'araignée est un bon signe d'infestation par des araignées... "

- Tiré du film " Arachnophobie. " (T/N : pas sûre du titre) A/N si vous avez un jour l'opportunité de voir ce film... ne le faites pas. S'il vous plaît.


	4. Confessions et Balbutiements

****

Chapitre 4 : Confessions et Balbutiements

Greg alla au premier chapitre, et fut aussitôt happé par le premier paragraphe.

" CHAPITRE UN... DE BEAUCOUP.

J'ai toujours été deux personnes : le vrai moi et la personne que les gens voient comme étant moi. La fine ligne qui sépare les deux est lentement en train de devenir floue et vous savez quoi ? J'en suis heureuse, parce que je suis vraiment effrayée de qui je pourrais voir de chaque côté. "

Greg arrêta soudain de lire et pensa à combien cela reflétait ses propres sentiments et pensées intérieures. Cela l'effraya un peu, et ce n'était que le premier paragraphe.

Il se secoua et plongea dans le livre, digérant rapidement page après page. L'humour noir de Maree Aveno se mêlait à des moments de sa vie et à des élucubrations hasardeuses, et quelques passages vraiment drôles firent vraiment rire Greg.

Quand l'auteur se rappelait avoir appris à conduire, elle mentionnait plusieurs fois combien elle détestait entendre des discours sur les accidents de voitures et leurs victimes :

" J'ai appris pas mal de choses en préparant mon permis. Je suivais une formation qui incluait pas mal de choses, mais le souvenir le plus vivace dans ma mémoire est, ironiquement, absolument pas la conduite. Ce sont les cours de code. Plongeons donc dans une journée de la vie d'une adolescente de quinze ans, d'accord ?

C'est l'heure d'aller à l'École. Maintenant, l'école n'est pas exactement ce que les gosses tentent de faire pendant l'été. Depuis 8 heures (DU MATIN) jusqu'à 4h45 (DU SOIR ! AARGH !) les professeurs essaient d'enfoncer toutes les plus petites informations à propos de la conduite dans des crânes d'adolescents, ce qui, comme on le sait, ne marche pas.

Il y a ça, et ils nous montrent des vidéos. Des vidéos qui, probablement pour raisons légales, doivent toutes être faites avant 1990 avec des ados qui sont des victimes complètes de la mode des années 80. J'ai raté la plupart des informations sur les bandes parce que les caleçons longs, les pulls trop grands et les coiffures de tapettes me déconcentraient. Beaucoup.

Et, bien sûr, je devais entendre toutes les histoires épouvantables à propos d'accidents de voiture. Beaucoup d'adolescents sont morts dans des accidents et la morale de ces vidéos, pour moi, est : " VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS CONDUIRE. JAMAIS. SÉRIEUSEMENT. APPRENEZ À VOLER, ET MÊME LÀ, PORTEZ VOTRE CEINTURE.

Et puis, il s'arrangent pour vous assommer avec des statistiques, du genre 'Toutes les quatre-vingt-cinq minutes et quarante secondes, une femme qui écrit un livre avec des cheveux frisés et des lunettes fait une mauvaise blague et MEURT.' "

Greg sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et remercia encore une fois Dieu que personne ne le voie rire en lisant un livre. Ce qui était vraiment prenant dans ce livre, c'était ce que Maree écrivait en parlant des personnes en général :

" Nous, en tant que personnes, cherchons toujours une chose : la vérité. C'est assez drôle, car la vérité pourrait avoir sur nous deux effets : nous libérer ou faire très mal. Est-ce que j'ai raison ? Je pense que oui. Nous pourrions nous appeler les Chercheurs de Vérité. "

Greg s'arrêta et relut le court paragraphe. Cela résonna dans son esprit et ce fut le point de rotation pour lui. Elle avait absolument raison. Si elle voulait prouver une simple chose dans ce livre, c'était que la simple " vérité " que la vie pouvait être courte et qu'il ne fallait pas la gâcher. Ses mots continuèrent à le hanter alors qu'il se redressait, étirait ses muscles fatigués et partait se chercher à boire.

Les " Chercheurs de Vérité ". Greg sourit en entendant sa propre voix se répercuter dans la cuisine. Comment une jeune femme pouvait en connaître autant sur la vie ?

Avant qu'il le sache, il était une heure du matin dans cette nuit de vendredi et il lisait la dernière page du livre, qui expliquait la condition de Maree.

" EPILOGUE : Puisque nous n'allons absolument nulle part avec ce livre à part dans les profondeurs de mon esprit tordu, je pense que je peux expliqué d'où ça vient. Ce livre a été écrit en janvier 2002, cinq mois après que j'aie été diagnostiquée avec un cancer. Alors c'est juste moi dans ma chambre d'hôpital avec mon moniteur cardiaque. Je pense que je vais l'appeler Bill.

Ce livre n'était qu'un exutoire, un vague espoir de laisser mon testament avant de quitter ce monde, un futile effort afin de ne pas être oubliée. L'Histoire a une fâcheuse habitude d'avaler les choses et de ne pas laisser de traces d'elles dans le futur. Je refuse que ce soit mon cas.

Si ce livre doit avoir un quelconque but, c'est de vous faire donner votre sang. Sérieusement. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien c'est utile. "

Greg sourit et ferma lentement le livre. Son écriture philosophique mêlée à l'humour avait fait penser Greg à sa vie. Il réalisait combien c'était banal, mais ce livre l'avait vraiment aidé à penser à combien il évaluait sa vie. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle était morte juste après, car la fin semblait si précipitée, si soudaine, si désespérée, juste avant le dernier moment.

Mais, est-ce qu'un livre pouvait changer entièrement le regard d'un homme sur la vie ? Surtout la vie d'un homme solitaire, têtu, qui n'avait rien vers quoi se tourner à part un livre.

* * *

¡ Asóquese por para el capítulo cinco luego ! (A bientôt pour le chapitre cinq !) T/N : au cas où je tomberais sur un lecteur (une lectrice) parlant espagnol, et qu'il y ait une erreur dans ma traduction, je ne suis pas responsable. C'est ma mère qui a traduit.

" Et la proportion de crimes n'augmente pas SI VOUS RETOURNEZ LE GRAPHIQUE ! "

- Le congressiste Shrub de VCPR (Grand Theft Auto Vice City)


	5. Donner Une Vie

**Chapitre 5 : Donner Une Vie**

QUATRE MOIS PLUS TARD

Catherine marchait dans les couloirs du labo et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Gil fixer le labo.

Catherine alla à côté de lui et regarda à l'intérieur. Greg examinait une fibre de la scène de crime de Sara avec la radio à fond. Il dansait et chantait à pleins poumons, horriblement faux.

" Yo, listen up, here's a story /

about a little guy who lives in a blue world /

and all day and all night and every thing he sees is just blue, like him /

Inside and outside. /

Blue his house with the blue little window /

and a blue corvette /

and everything is blue for him, and himself, and everybody around /

cause he ain't got nobody to listen... "

Catherine reconnut la chanson et dit à voix haute " Oh, non... "

Greg ne sembla pas les voir ou les entendre, et quand le refrain commença, il se déchaîna :

" I'm blue dab a dee a ba die, and dab a dee a ba die and dab a de dab a die ! "

Gil resta immobile avec un sourire en coin.

Greg tourna sur lui-même et vit Catherine et Grissom le regarder à travers la vitre, ce qui lui fit avoir une violente quinte de toux, après quoi, il laissa Eiffel 65 finir la chanson tous seuls.

Grissom secoua la tête et s'éloigna, et Catherine se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Greg sourit et s'assit pour lire le journal. Il tourna les pages sans vraiment lire quand il tomba sur celle-ci :

SAUVEZ UNE VIE. DONNEZ VOTRE SANG. – Aujourd'hui seulement à l'hôpital Sainte Marie. Las Vegas dowtown.

Greg sourit, pensif, et y alla directement en sortant du travail.

Il sauta dans sa voiture et alluma la radio, sourit en entendant la chanson, et commença à chanter :

" I'm blue dab a dee... "

* * *

REGARDEZ ! LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE !

" Si nous étions censés êtres monogames, alors pourquoi nous ne sommes pas nés déjà mariés ? "

Maurice Chavez de VCPR (Grand Theft Auto Vice City)


	6. Elle Avait l'Air Vide, Comme Lui

**Chapitre 6 : Elle Avait l'Air Vide, Comme Lui**

Note de l'Auteur : Bon, je n'ai aucune idée de comment les hôpitaux trouvent votre groupe sanguin donc j'ai complètement inventé le premier test. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les groupes sanguins mais je n'ai pas pu trouver comment ils testaient.

Note de la Traductrice : moi, je sais, c'est chimique, ils rajoutent un produit et regardent si l'échantillon change de couleur (j'ai vu un reportage à la télé) et puis de toutes façons, comme on voit pas les infirmières faire le test, c'est pas grave !

* * *

" Bienvenue à Sainte Marie. Remplissez ce formulaire et attendez qu'on vous appelle, merci. "

Greg adressa un sourire à la femme et commença à remplir le formulaire mais s'arrêta brusquement quand celui-ci lui demanda son groupe sanguin.

Il avait complètement oublié.

" M. Sanders ? " Une infirmière entra et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de celui qu'elle avait appelé. Greg se leva, alla vers elle et dit " Je ne me souviens pas de mon groupe sanguin. "

Elle le regarda de haut en bas et dit " Nous pouvons faire un test rapide. Suivez-moi. "

Elle l'emmena dans une chambre où attendait une autre infirmière. " Bonjour, M. Sanders. Quel âge avez-vous ? "

" 27 ans. "

" Avez-vous pris des drogues, ou des médicaments, dans les dernières 72 heures ? "

" Non. "

" Quel est votre groupe sanguin ? "

" Euh... Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je crois que c'est une lettre. "

Les deux infirmières le regardèrent d'un air maussade. Greg se racla la gorge et dit. " D'accord, vous avez sûrement entendu ça avant. "

Elles l'installèrent dans le fauteuil et frottèrent son bras avec de l'alcool. Elles lui prirent d'abord un peu de sang et dirent " Nous revenons tout de suite, M. Sanders. "

Il sourit, hocha la tête, et elles disparurent.

Un long moment s'écoula, ou peut-être pas, Greg ne savait pas car tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était regarder le mur et la porte avec espoir. Les infirmières revirent avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Greg, songeant un instant à faire une blague sur les vampires mais y renonçant.

" M. Sanders, nous avons examiné votre sang. "

" Oh. " dit Greg.

" Vous êtes B positif. " Elles s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent.

" Oh. C'est si grave que ça ? "

" Non, au contraire, M. Sanders. C'est un groupe très rare. Peu de gens le possèdent, et encore moins le donnent. Nous voudrions augmenter nos stocks. "

" Pas de problème. " dit Greg. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours.

Elles lui posèrent une perfusion (T/N : non, je ne me suis pas trompée, ça marche aussi à l'envers...) et il regarda alors qu'une bonne quantité de sang lui était prise pendant qu'un disque de compilation passait en arrière-fond.

Il eut enfin fini, elles le remercièrent à nouveau, lui donnèrent un sandwich et le laissèrent trouver le chemin de la sortie. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il se balada dans l'hôpital.

Contrairement aux autres personnes, les hôpitaux ne lui faisaient pas peur. Il les considérait juste comme un prote pour la vie, ou la mort. Ça dépendait de comment on regardait les choses.

En passant devant une chambre, il regarda par la fenêtre de la porte et vit une femme allongée sur son lit. Contrairement aux autres chambres, la sienne n'était pas décorée de ballons et de fleurs. La sienne était tout nue, et l'occupante avait l'air vide. Comme lui...

Avant de pouvoir réfléchir, il entra dans la pièce.

* * *

DÈS QUE POSSIBLE, LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT ICI SERA – Yoda

" CALVIN ! ARRÊTE DE COURIR COMME UN FOU DANS LA MAISON ! "

(Calvin continue à courir)

" CALVIN ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? "

" Je sais pas. T'écoutais pas non plus ? "

(Calvin et Hobbes par Bill Watterson)


	7. B plus

**Chapitre 7 : B+**

La femme leva les yeux quand il entra dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air un peu pâle, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un feu que Greg ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle était belle ! Elle avait des cheveux bouclés et de grands yeux bleu sombre. Quand elle parla, sa voix avait un ton doux et chantant.

" Oui ? "

Greg ne savait pas pourquoi il était là.

" Salut. Je m'appelle Greg Sanders. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

Elle ne sembla pas lui en vouloir de débarquer comme ça, elle sourit juste légèrement et dit " Je n'ai pas de reins. "

" Ah, je ne suis pas médecin, mais je devine que ça doit pas être bon. "

Elle lui offrit un large et superbe sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir.

" Je m'appelle Shannon. Je ne reçois pas beaucoup de visiteurs. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? "

" Je suis venu donner du sang. " dit Greg.

" C'est génial. C'est très bien à vous de faire ça. Alors, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon humble chambre d'hôpital ? "

" L'ennui. "

" Ah. " fit-elle. " Je crois que je connais ça. "

Il rit et dit. " Ouais. Bon, j'ai 27 ans, je vis dans un appartement près de la banlieue de Las Vegas, je bosse dans la Police Scientifique et j'aime marcher sur la plage, faire du volley-ball et regarder le 'Bachelor'. "

Elle sourit et dit. " Eh bien, j'ai 25 ans, j'habite dans cette chambre d'hôpital depuis neuf mois, où je m'amuse à taper sur mon ordinateur et regarder Maury Povich (T/N : animateur d'un show dans le même genre que le Jerry Springer Show, mais moins violent). Je suis en tête de liste pour une greffe du rein et j'ai regardé 'Greg le Millionnaire' (T/N : le type s'appelait Joe à l'origine) mais si vous répétez ça, je serai obligée de vous tuer. "

Greg sourit. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait pas mal voir Shannon dans un avenir proche.

* * *

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD :

" Greg, tu triches. " dit Shannon, essayant de voir ses cartes.

Greg avait passé tout le week-end avec elle. C'était dimanche après-midi, ils jouaient au poker et Shannon était en train de perdre.

Shannon était professeur avant d'avoir été atteinte par un cancer, alors qu'elle était encore jeune. Elle avait perdu ses deux reins avant d'entrer en rémission et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était attendre un rein. Elle disait que c'était triste, mais elle attendait la mort de quelqu'un qui lui donnerait un de ses reins. Greg voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Greg s'identifiait si facilement à elle. Il savait qu'en d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu sortir ensemble, et elle lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était très bizarre, car elle était dans son cœur en même temps que le trou qui était toujours là. Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle, et il savait que beaucoup le traiteraient d'imbécile s'il parlait de cette histoire. Même lui l'aurait fait avant.

Greg sortait pour rentrer chez lui quand il croisa une infirmière juste devant la porte.

" Bonjour. " dit-il, perplexe devant son regard étonné.

" Vous êtes un ami de Shannon ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. "

Une expression triste traversa le visage de l'infirmière. " Quoi ? " demanda Greg avant de réaliser quelque chose.

" Est-ce que... est-ce que Shannon a des chances de trouver un rein ? " demanda-t-il doucement.

" Oh, nous avons beaucoup de reins " dit-elle, regardant le chariot qu'elle était en train de pousser dans le couloir. " Mais elle ne peut pas les recevoir. "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Greg, effrayé d'entendre la réponse.

La femme tourna les pages du dossier et dit " La compatibilité. "

" Quoi ? "

" Elle est B+. Nous avons très rarement des donneurs de sang B, sans parler de donneurs d'organes. Bonne journée. " Elle s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, laissant Greg fixer son dos, stupéfait.

Il se souvint d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille sur combien c'était difficile de vivre dans un hôpital. Greg y avait séjourné peu de temps auparavant après l'explosion, et il avait raconté toute l'histoire à Shannon. Quand il lui avait tout dit, elle était restée silencieuse, à le regarder. Il lui avait montré la légère cicatrice sur son visage et alors qu'elle tendait lentement la main pour passer les doigts sur sa pommette, elle avait recommencé à parler.

" Je suis dans ce lit depuis un an. Décembre 2001. Bon sang, je m'en souviendrai de ce Noël. Je me suis fait retirer les deux reins le lendemain. On est le combien aujourd'hui ? Le 23 juin ? 2003 ? J'ai arrêté de compter après un moment. "

Elle s'était arrêtée là, mais la douleur et le besoin que Greg avait lus dans ses yeux l'avaient hanté tard dans la nuit. Il aimait vraiment cette femme. Ça faisait trois jours, et Greg pensait qu'il était amoureux.

Comment c'était possible ?

* * *

MARQUEZ VOS CALENDRIERS... LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE !

" Domine sus temores, o ellos lo dominarán. " (" Maîtrisez vos peurs, ou elles vous maîtriseront. "). Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'espagnol donc désolée si j'ai massacré la phrase (T/N : je n'ai jamais fait d'espagnol. Ne comptez pas sur moi !)


	8. Elle Ne s'Est Jamais Réveillée

**Chapitre 8 : Elle Ne s'Est Jamais Réveillée**

DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD :

Ils mirent Greg sous perfusion et passèrent un main sur son épaule.

" Allons-y, M. Sanders. " dit le Dr. Hunter, souriant. Greg sourit nerveusement en retour. Grissom était assis à côté de son lit, dans la chambre où il attendait. Il regarda les yeux gris de Grissom et dit " Je suis prêt. "

Grissom le regarda et hocha la tête. " Je sais que vous l'êtes, Greg. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que vos collègues soient au courant ? "

Greg hocha la tête. " Je leur dirai après. "

Le Dr. Hunter sourit et dit " C'est l'heure de descendre au bloc. Allons-y. "

Grissom fit un signe de tête à Greg et le laissa, alors que Greg était emmené en chirurgie. Il fut installé à côté de Shannon et elle tourna la tête pour le regarder.

" Wouah. Regarde-nous. Tu parles d'un changement. Il faut pas mal d'efforts pour changer un homme, surtout pour le convaincre de vous donner un rein. "

Greg sourit. " Hé, tout les hommes peuvent changer, s'ils ont une bonne raison. Et un rein en rab à pouvoir donner. "

Elle cligna doucement des yeux et sourit. " Tu as totalement raison. "

Il regarda le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet et lut " Aveno, Shannon ". Il redressa la tête et dit " Je sais où j'ai déjà lu ça ! "

" Quoi ? " demanda Shannon. " De quoi tu parles ? "

" Est-ce que tu as une sœur ? "

" Oui. De quoi tu parles ? "

" Est-ce qu'elle a écrit un livre ? "

Shannon le regarda, perplexe. " Un livre ? "

" Oui. Est-ce qu'elle s'appelle Maree ? "

" Tu te moques de moi ? " demanda-t-elle en souriant.

" Non. " dit Greg alors que l'anesthésiste commençait à faire passer ses drogues dans sa perfusion.

Elle sourit et dit " Fais de beaux rêves, Greg. "

" Non, sérieusement. Elle l'a écrit ? " Il n'entendit pas sa réponse, le médicament agissant, et il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand Greg se réveilla, il vit Grissom à côté de son lit, essayant de dormir dans une chaise.

" Bonjour. " dit faiblement Greg. Grissom ouvrit vivement les yeux, montrant qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment.

" Bonjour, Greg. " répondit Grissom.

" Comment va-t-elle ? Ça a marché ? "

Le Dr. Hunter entra, les interrompant.

" M. Sanders, nous devons discuter. "

La peur s'insinua en Greg comme si on lui avait injecté de l'azote liquide.

" Nous n'avons pas procédé à l'intervention. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Lorsque nous avons fait la première incision à Mademoiselle Aveno, nous avons vu quelque chose. "

" Quoi ? "

" Des cellules cancéreuses. "

Greg ferma lentement les yeux. " Elle était censée être en rémission... "

" Oui, mais dans son état de faiblesse, elle n'avait plus assez de globules rouges pour supporter une greffe de rein, et la chimiothérapie diminue le nombre de globules rouges, c'est pourquoi nous avons diminué les doses afin que son corps produise assez de globules rouges pour la convalescence. "

" Attendez. " dit Greg, son cerveau assimilant lentement ce que disait le Dr. Hunter. " Comment va-t-elle ? "

" Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée de l'anesthésie. "

Greg baissa la tête. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Elle était trop faible. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Grissom se pencha pour se mettre au niveau de Greg.

" Greg. " sa voix ferme traversa le brouillard de douleur qui entourait Greg et il le regarda.

" Quoi ? "

" Greg, elle vous a énormément transformé dans le peu de temps où vous l'avez connue. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Elle vous a beaucoup changé, plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je vous ai donné son livre parce qu'il m'a transformé aussi. "

" Son livre ? " demanda doucement Greg.

" Oui, le livre dans votre casier. Son livre, mon livre et votre livre. "

" Mais elle s'appelait Shannon. "

" Son second prénom était Maree, Greg. " dit doucement Gil. " Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé son prénom. "

" Attendez, comment vous savez ça ? "

" Je lui ai parlé. "

Greg fronça les sourcils, plus perplexe que triste. Ça prenait tant de sens, brusquement. Il s'était lié avec elle aussi vite qu'il l'avait fait avec le livre... son livre. L'étrange sourire qu'elle lui avait fait juste avant l'opération...

" C'était son livre. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? " demanda Greg, s'asseyant dans son lit, un peu étourdi.

Avant qu'il se passe quelque chose d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra, portant quelque chose.

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour la regarder.

" J'ai trouvé ceci dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Aveno. Il y avait un mot dessus demandant de le donner à M. Sanders. "

C'était l'ordinateur portable de Shannon.

* * *

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE... TOUT DE SUITE !

" Le quotIdien laBoriEux, vous Rêvez de le jeTer aux ortiEs ? " (Vous y êtes ?)


	9. Tous Les Hommes Peuvent Changer

**Chapitre 9 : Tous les Hommes Peuvent Changer**

Greg n'ouvrit pas l'ordinateur avant d'être renté chez lui, quelques heures plus tard. Il se disait qu'elle voulait qu'il y trouve un message particulier.

Il l'alluma et ouvrit Microsoft Words, pensant qu'elle avait dû lui laisser une lettre.

Il y avait un seul document. Il était nommé " LIS CECI ".

Il l'ouvrit et regarda ce qu'elle avait tapé en premier.

" Greg, je te connais depuis deux mois. J'écris ça avant l'opération. Je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir...

Je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai parlé avec ton ami, Gil Grissom, et il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, comment il t'avait donné mon livre. Je suis très flattée que ça ait pu te changer autant.

Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire, mais je ne peux pas les écrire. Tu ressens ce que je ressens, je le sais, donc j'espère qu'on peut laisser les choses comme ça. Et puis il y a une suite un peu plus heureuse, un peu plus joyeuse, à mon livre (le livre qui, je le pensais, allait servir de combustible à des sans-abri et ne serait jamais lu, mais comme je sais qu'un moins deux personnes l'ont lu, je suis très heureuse).

Au revoir, Greg. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ces quelques mois ont signifié pour moi.

Shannon Maree Aveno "

Greg laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Il prit la souris, fit défiler les pages et vit une histoire. Puis il revint à la première page et commença à lire l'histoire écrite par une femme mourante qui avait trouvé un tout nouvel espoir :

" Normalement, sur cette page, les auteurs dédicacent leurs livre à quelqu'un qui les a aidés, et la dernière fois, je n'ai pas fait cela. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai la chance de pouvoir dédier ce livre à Greg Sanders, l'ange qui m'a dit que tous les hommes, aussi bornés soient-ils, pouvaient changer, du moment qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de le faire. Il ne sait que peu combien il a pu changer ma vie. Je t'aime. "

* * *

L'EPILOGUE ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE !

" 78,6 des statistiques sont inventées. " moi


	10. Epilogue

**Chapitre 10 : Epilogue**

DIX MOIS PLUS TARD

" Allez, vous avez tous promis ! " dit Greg en gémissant aux autres CSI.

Ils grognèrent à l'unisson, plantés devant Sainte Marie. C'était le don du sang annuel, et Greg avait dû les forcer à prendre sur leur temps libre pour l'accompagner.

" Je sais pas, Greg " dit Nick, hésitant. " Je pense que le sang devrait rester DANS le corps. "

" Oh, et pourquoi ça ? " demanda Greg avec un ricanement moqueur.

" Parce que je suis normal. " dit simplement Nick.

" Nick " dit Greg en secouant lentement la tête " Tu bosses avec des gens morts toutes les nuits. Reconnais-le. Aucun de nous n'est normal. "

Toute l'équipe éclata de rire et entra dans Sainte Marie, alors que les dernières phrases de l'histoire de Maree semblaient se répercuter dans le désert :

" Ce sont les moments que vous n'oubliez jamais qui signifient vraiment quelque chose, et la triste résolution que nous faisons tous de les abandonner. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans le cœur de quelques personnes, je ne serai pas oubliée, et c'est tout ce que je demande. Merci de vous souvenir de moi. "

-----------------------FIN-------------------------

" Retenez les compliment et oubliez les insultes. Si vous arrivez à le faire, dites-moi comment. "

Baz Luhrmann " Sunscreen Song "


End file.
